kirbysreturntodreamlandstragetyandtipsfandomcom-20200213-history
Intro
Story '-The game starts showing Kirby holding a cake while running away from Bandana Waddle Dee and King Dedede. The pass Meta Knight reading a book when suddenly, a star-shaped vortex appears and a spaceship comes through it and crashes while losing its pieces. Kirby and co. get into the ship and they find a knocked out alien who introduces himself as Maglor. Maglor states that when he crashed into Pop Star, he lost parts of his ship, The Lor Starcutter. Kirby and his friends agree to help Maglor get back his ship´s emblem, oars, both wings, and mastile. The game then starts.' '-The first world is Cookie Country and after 4 stages, a boss stage will appear. The boss is Wispy Woods and after defetaing Wispy Woods, Kirby will gain the oars to the Lor Starcutter. Then, a cutscene shows the oars put back into the Lor Starcutter. Maglor thanks Kirby and the next world appears.' '-After the fifth, world, the Lor Starcutter is complete and as a reward, Maglor takes Kirby and co. to his home planet. Howe'ver', a four-headed dragon shoots fireballs at the Lor just as they reach Maglor´s home planet, wich causes Lor to crash. Maglor says the dragon is named Landia and that it was sleeping when he left. Kirby decides to help Maglor by defeating Landia. Then, 2 more worlds appear. After beating World 7, Dangerous Dinner, Kirby will have to battle Landia. Upon defeating Landia, it splits into 4 different dragons and a crown it was wearing falls off. Just as Kirby and co. are celebreting, Maglor comes in an congratulates Kirby, but then he grabs Landia´s crown and puts it on. When he does, Maglor transfroms into a giant being and reveals that he only wanted the Master Crown to rule the world. Maglor explains he once battled Landia before to take the crown away, but was defeated and that is how he crashed into Pop Star. Then, Maglor says that he had an idea of using Kirby to repair his ship and defeat Landia! After explaining that, Maglor says that he will start conquering the world and that he will start by conquering Pop Star. Maglor creates then a vortex out of tin air and dissapears (leaving the portal open). Kirby and co. stay there, when suddenly Landia (now divided into 4 dragons) comes and offers to take Kirby to Pop Star. Kirby agrees and all of his friends ride on each Landia (4 for each) and the 4 take off into the portal to stop Maglor. The player then plays an eight level and after that, a cutscene shows Maglor appearing. Maglor uses his magic to summon the Lor Starcutter to fight Kirby. After the battle, the Lor is defeated and Maglor flees.' '-Kirby and co. follow Maglor but he shoots orbs at the crew and it is a matter of time when all four heroes fall off Landia and land in a distant planet. Maglor then follows them to finish them off. After that, the player has to fight Maglor while using all 3 Super Abilities. After an epic battle, Maglor is defeated; however, the Master Crown brings Maglor back to life and the player has to battle Maglor once again. Upon defeating him, Another Dimension begans to crumble and Landia along with the Lor Starcutter (manouvered by an unkown being) save Kirby and his friends and take them to Pop Star.' '-The last cutscene then plays; it shows all four heroes in Pop Star, kind of stunned by their landing on Pop Star. Then, the cutscence moves into showing King Dedede with his head on the ground. Upon freeing himself, a flower appears on his head. All four heroes begin to laugh and lastly the cutscene shows Landia and the Lor Starcutter going through the portal to their home. The credits then play.'